braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Rusch
History Origin Jason Rusch is a 17 year old genius. On one fateful day, he and his dim-witted science teacher, Coach Ronnie Raymond were caught in a nuclear meltdown, caused by Dr. Double X, during an end of semester field trip to a nuclear test facility. Rusch refused to leave Raymond behind when his a knee injury resurfaced. Both were fused together and granted superpowers. While Rusch remained in control of his body, Raymond's consciousness was transferred into Rusch's mind but at times, he could also control the body. Rusch struggled to cope with his new identity and powers but found comfort in the ability to alter the composition of any type of matter, the ultimate test of his will and imagination. Batman learned they were generating over 2000 Mega Watts of nuclear analysis and decided it best for them to return to the Batcave for further testing. However, they soon realized Batman was split up into three separate beings. When the logical Batman deduced a solution, the physical one had left to go on patrol. They found him beating on third-rate supervillains in a seedy bar. Rusch joined in the battle but was knocked out and kidnapped by Double X. Dr. Ecks then devised a way to siphon the nuclear energy to him. Meanwhile, the three Batmen followed Rusch and Raymond's unique energy signature to Ecks' hideout. Without a choice, Rusch and Raymond switched places with Ecks and fused together again to defeat Double X. With a final blast, he was shot back into Dr. Ecks. They then used the chamber to recombine the three Batmen into one. Despite slacker Batman's suggestion of Flame Dude, Rusch chose the name Firestorm. Firestorm was one of the few survivors of the Starro Invasion and teamed up with Batman, Booster Gold, B'Wana Beast, and Captain Marvel. During an assault on the Starro signal, Firestorm faced off against several other freshman heroes such as Katana and Black Lightning. Luckily, rather than be smashed into the road, Firestorm changed it into foam rubber at the last minute. The heroes discovered a tunnel that led to the stadium housing the signal. While trying to evacuate civilians, the heroes were attacked again. Firestorm deduced the Starro clones act as a battery with a limit to how much it could hold. He successfully overloaded them with his powers. Firestorm then flew Billy Batson under Starro and let Shazam's lightning kill it. In the aftermath, Firestorm helped remove Starro clones but the giant Star Conqueror beast proved immune to his previous strategy. Coach Raymond became romantically involved with Dr. Louise Lincoln but mistreated and dumped her via text message, a quick and painless solution. During a chemistry lesson, Raymond was attacked by Lincoln, now Killer Frost. While Batman intervened, Firestorm was formed and the duo defeated the new supervillain. Whether Firestorm wanted it or not, he now had an arch-enemy. Powers and Abilities He is able to merge with Ronnie Raymond to form Firestorm. Appearances * A Bat Divided! * Siege of Starro, Part One! * Siege of Starro, Part Two! * Darkseid Descending! * Mitefall! Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Firestorm